narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Konohagakure
Konohagakure (Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village"), or Konoha for short, is one of the five great ninja villages. As such, it is one of five villages with a Kage as its leader, known as the Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the villages from the north exists the Hokage Monument. The village resides in the Land of Fire. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been peaceful for the past sixteen years and has grown accustomed to that peace, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence and has great military power and influence. History The Birth of Konohagakure and Madara's Revolt Before Konoha was found, shinobi were merely individual clans working as mercenaries for various daimyo. Of the countless ninja clans, the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan of the forest were the strongest at the time. After much bloodshed, the Senju clan offered a truce with the Uchiha. Despite their leader, Madara Uchiha's protests, the clan overruled him and he reluctantly agreed. Thus the Hidden Leaf Village was born. Soon, other countries began to adopt this system, leading to the birth of other villages, and peace was attained. However, when the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, was chosen to be the leader of Konoha, Madara decided to challenge him for the sake of his clan. No Uchiha, however, would help him, for they despised him for trying to reignite the flames of war. Betrayed by everyone, Madara left the village so that he could challenge Hashirama by himself. During their legendary battle at the Valley of the End, Madara was defeated and presumed killed, and was thereafter lost to history. Hashirama's younger brother, who became the Second Hokage, formed the Konoha Police Force and gave it to the Uchiha clan as a way to prevent them from entering the governing of the village and to keep them in check (though he made it look like handing them a symbol of trust), in order to prevent another revolt like Madara's. Some Uchiha clan members, who figured out this gesture's ulterior motive, began to rebel like Madara did. However, it was too late; the Senju clan became superior in the entire village, and the Uchiha clan was discriminated and secluded, just as Madara predicted. It is this grudge that led to Uchiha clan's attempted coup d'état decades later, and eventually, their demise. Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Twelve years before the start of the main series, after the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village of Konohagakure. Nobody in the village was able to stop the fox until Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, arrived to seal the fox into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. The village suffered heavy casualties during the attack, such that few of the villagers would forgive Naruto (who they viewed as the fox) for its actions. Though the demon fox had attacked many settlements regularly throughout history for no apparent reason, Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, and Itachi Uchiha speculate that Madara Uchiha was behind the attack on Konoha. Madara denies this. In the anime, the fox is revealed to have left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack that, when gathered by Kazuma, allowed him to turn Sora into a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. The Hyuuga Incident Nine years prior to the start of the series, Konoha and Kumogakure made a peace treaty with each other. To sign the treaty, Kumo sent a Head Ninja as the ambassador. However, during the night, the head ninja snuck into the Hyuuga district of Konoha and tried to kidnap Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga's daughter, to steal the secrets of the Byakugan. Hiashi killed him before he could get away. However, Kumo denied having any part in the kidnapping; In fact, they wanted compensation for the death of their comrade. Hiashi was prepared to die but his brother, Hizashi, took his place to make up for his sins against him. The First Uchiha Clan Massacre The Uchiha Clan Massacre is an event that took place 5 years prior to the Naruto plot. Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha killed their entire clan in a single night using their Mangekyo Sharingans. For previously unknown reasons, they spared Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Later, Itachi states that his reason for killing his entire family was to make Sasuke hate him and want to kill Itachi. This would eventually lead Sasuke to try and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan for power, which is exactly what Itachi wanted. By doing so, Itachi would take Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes and replace them with his own failing ones, just like Madara Uchiha did. However, Madara later claims that the reason for this was to protect Sasuke, and that he does so on the orders of the Konoha village leaders Hiruzen Sarutobi (the Third Hokage), Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo), who had learned that the Uchiha were planning a coup de'tat. Hiruzen disapproved of the Massacre but the other 3 Elders overruled him. When Sasuke first hears this, he says that Madara is lying to him. After he accepts the truth, Sasuke wants to go and just kill the elders, but then changes his mind to wipe out the entire village. The Oto and Suna Invasion Twelve years after the demon fox attack, Konoha held a relatively standard Chunin Exam until Orochimaru, a former ninja of Konoha, attacked the Third and initiated Otogakure and Sunagakure's invasion of Konoha. Konoha was able to repel and/or kill all enemy shinobi at the expense of the Third Hokage's life. The Invasion of Pain A few years after the Sand and Sound's failed invasion, Pain of Akatsuki attacked the village in search of Naruto Uzumaki. In the course of his search most of the village was destroyed. Devastation of the Leaf During the reign of the Sixth Hokage, a staggering economic and financial crisis struck Konoha due to the Hokage's reckless investments. This went on for four years only, though to the ones alive during that time, it felt like eternity. The debt and crisis ended as the Hokage was assassinated by one of his own ANBU guards. The Second Uchiha Clan Massacre